


【龙后狮】缺月未明

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 情节预警：婚纱play，高潮阻断，双龙关系预警：Vil & Malleus 单箭头 狮，肉体关系主Vil视角，Vil性格有evil queen成分。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Vil Schoenheit/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【龙后狮】缺月未明

Vil停下脚步。

他听到一个声音。隔着门闷闷的，低沉的音色有些沙哑。既然他在门外，说明另一个人捷足先登了——这种场合并不是没有过，通常他选择先离开，之后加倍向不听话的宠物讨债。

他看了看手上的硬纸袋，踏出去的靴尖又收了回来。

改主意了。

明天是全大陆魔法士养成学园联合大会的正式开会的第一天，他紧赶慢赶完成CM拍摄，不仅仅为了准时参会，更想早点把手上的东西送给心心念念的人。而这人现在竟在一无所知地和别人翻云覆雨，怎么想这口气都咽不下去。

门后的房间是NRC专用的学生休息室。这次参会的是七个寮长，不过红心寮的暴君哪怕不在学校也会遵守寮规待在房间；奸商搞商业机密时得一个人偷偷摸摸；砂寮那个头顶太阳的蠢蛋肯定出去和RSA的人聚会喝酒了；而入学典礼都只用平板出席的深度社恐更是房间门都不会踏出一步。

所以Leona大方地独占了休息室，他不喜欢宾馆房间的床，抵达这里一天半，大部分时候都缩在沙发上睡觉。

Vil握住门把手。

转不动，也是当然的，荆棘谷那位也算有点常识。他抽出胸口别的魔法笔，施了个撬锁的咒语。

锁门的意思是不想被打扰，开锁咒的意思是“我管你怎么想我就是要进来”。

空气里弥漫着有些腥味的甜腻香气。Vil锁好门，顺手加上一个反开锁咒。他的宠物跨坐在另一个男人身上搂着他的脖子，双腿赤裸。

“我没有让你进来。”Malleus的脸颊贴着毛茸茸的发顶，冷淡地抬眼。

Vil朝他们走去：“这是公共休息室。”

他的指尖托起Leona的下巴，引导他扭过头，俯身接了个长吻：“晚上好，Leona。”

Leona屁股里含着Malleus的阴茎，仰头和Vil唇舌交缠。他的口腔里有甜蜜的香气。

Vil的余光瞟到茶几上咬了一半的果实，魔药学满点的他立刻认出这种植物。简而言之是催情用的，对猫科尤其有效。不太常见，产地之一……荆棘谷。

看来有人优先送出了礼物，只是不知道主要目的是驯服还是调情。Leona看着情欲高涨，全身湿漉漉的，长半身仅存的制服衬衫被汗水黏在身上，胸前几乎变得透明，乳头挺立的轮廓十分明显。Vil隔着布料轻轻搔刮乳孔的位置，Leona就吐出欢愉的喘息。

Malleus抓着他的腰，往深处重重一挺，夺回Leona的注意力。他一言不发看着Vil，逐客的意思非常明显。

Diasomnia寮长是艳丽卦的长相，不笑时的压迫力倒和长相大相径庭。Vil像没看到似的从纸袋里取出一样东西，展开：“Leona，这是你的礼物。”

“哈……知道了。”Leona抬腰吞吐着阴茎，并没有转头去看。

Malleus眯起眼睛，把自我享受的狮子从腿上抱起来。阴茎离开肉穴时发出“啵”的水声，Leona烦躁地推他的脸，摇着屁股想把肉棒重新吃进去。在乱蹭的途中，Malleus把他抱到了会议桌上。

Vil跟过去，知道他现在的想法必定和自己一样。

手上是一件纯白的婚纱，来自这次CM拍摄的品牌方。

两个月前当面洽谈工作时，Vil就被橱窗陈列柜里这条长裙吸引了，于是品牌方顺水推舟定制了一件赠送给他，他给的尺寸却并不是自己的——虽然他和Leona身高差不多，三围还是有差别。

当时看到这件婚纱的瞬间，一切声音摒除在外。脑子里只有一个念头：

想看Leona穿上它。

Vil拉开拉链，那边Leona因为中途被打断对着Malleus低低咆哮，Malleus一边伸了两根手指进去安抚他，一边脱掉他那件湿透的制服衬衫。

“你是不是喂太多了？”

两人一齐把婚纱套上去时，Vil问。Leona完全沉浸在情欲里，对于他们强行让自己穿裙子的举动竟一句反抗或谩骂都没有。Malleus整理肩带的手停了停，摇头：“半个果实是正常的量，可能他第一次接触，反应比较大。”

Vil绷着一条长丝袜的袜口，小心从Leona的脚踝往上捋，优雅的语气中透出恰到好处的讽刺：“没想到你也会使这种手段。你不怕他事后算账？”

Malleus的回答罕见地茫然：“这不是我的本意。……如果他要算账，我会全盘接受。”

Vil大概能猜出经过。

虽然全校人都对Diasomnia的人避之惟恐不及，但真的认识Malleus本人后会发现，他其实天真到不行——指的是心性上。跟自己相比，Malleus的小心思简直像在扮家家。多半是因为什么事情，或者Leona单纯地心情不好而对他摆出冷脸、拒绝他的亲近，他才动了歪脑筋，而且对这个结果不知所措。

Leona脾气是全校出名的差，他与那种对陌生人傻笑的阳光类型简直是两个极端。一年四季任何时候去找他，得到皱眉臭脸的几率都在百分之八十以上。

所以Leona并没有朋友，只有“崇拜他的人”和“讨厌/惧怕他的人”，后者的数量比前者多得多。

Vil不讨厌这个表情。越疏离高傲，则越让他产生施虐欲。他喜欢“不耐烦”融化成别的表情的过程，不管那是“失神”还是“崩溃”。可Malleus不喜欢，Leona每次划清界限都让他很失落。当然他不曾表现出来，这些是Vil观察和推测的结论。

如果不是看上了同一件东西，Vil估计自己到毕业都不会和Malleus有交集。

他们索求的也许是不同之物，却是相同的人。这索求让他们成为敌手，也成为今日的同谋。

婚纱是低胸开背的式样，裁剪简洁，胸口有两行排扣，解开就能看见整片胸脯。裙摆很大，没有多余的花样，里面用多层软纱堆叠出蓬松感，像一朵盛放的白牡丹，一重重花瓣掩映着劲瘦有力、穿着白丝袜的双腿。丝袜一直到大腿，松紧将上下饱满的肌肉勒得微微隆起。Leona抓着挺立的阴茎上下撸动，喘息道：“搞完没？……快点做啊？”

Malleus把他从桌上拖下来，掀起后面的裙摆，非人的狰狞性器插进久违的湿热肉穴里。Vil拉开裤链，他的阴茎倒没有那种吓人的尺寸，甚至可以说颜色和形状都极具美感，但是带着一个上钩的弧度，十分有攻击性。Leona一边挨操一边弯下腰含住它，吮得啧啧有声。

他的口活不大好，高傲的狮子基本不做取悦人的事。可Vil看着他低头吞吐的样子就浑身发烫，血液上涌，心理的满足感远超生理。他的手指陷在蓬松微卷的头发里，毛茸茸的触感在指缝里流窜，滑倒脸颊边则是皮肤肌理的温热手感。Leona垂着眼睛，顺着茎体自顾自舔想舔的地方，像极了独自进食的猫。Vil突然叫他的名字，他毫无兴趣地抬了抬眼皮，短暂露出碧绿的眼珠，又被垂下的眼睑遮住。

“Malleus、唔……用力点。”

Leona口齿不清地压低腰，翘起屁股，让Malleus的阴茎更方便地摩擦他的前列腺。他的脸颊染着大片晕红，呼吸也很急促，就快到高潮。Malleus的撞击变得又深又狠，他猛得朝前扑去，阴茎卡在喉咙深处，堵住的呻吟化成含糊不清的音节。Vil倒吸一口气，狠狠按住他的后脑不让他后撤，他只能无意义地用舌头舔能够到的地方，喉咙因条件反射一阵绞紧，后穴也因Malleus的操干开始痉挛。

但就快高潮时，Malleus掐住了他的阴茎根部。

Leona不断用颤抖的尾巴抽他的胸口，挣扎着咆哮：“你去死……！啊、啊……松手……”

Malleus抱着他的腰，等他全身的颤栗完全过去才解释：“你刚刚射过两次了，先忍一忍……”

“我管你！”Leona收紧穴口，力度大到让Malleus疼痛，“你行不行？不行换他。”

Malleus苦恼的表情在Vil看来很有意思。

就是这样温柔、笨拙、体贴的人呢……半强迫地夺走了Leona后面的第一次。

当然那之后Vil也没了顾忌。他很懂得避风头，不做第一个过线的人，但乐于当共犯。Leona给Malleus甩冷脸，正好让他趁虚而入。前几次Leona都是痛大于舒服，不过后来慢慢体会到了快感，再到现在可以不费力地被插射。相比之下还是他调教Leona的次数多。

把一个骄傲、不可一世的寮长压在身下，用自己的阴茎让他叫床甚至哭出来，让他低沉的音色变得沙哑，以至于要对跟班撒谎说感染了风寒。

反正Vil很享受。不仅仅是和Leona的床事，还有那种好似把他整个人握在掌心的控制欲。

这快感甚至让Vil不那么介意要和另一个人分享Leona。

“Malleus，就这样抱着他，你坐到桌上去。”Vil指使道，见Malleus投来疑问的眼神，他暧昧地笑起来，“Leona今天状态不错。”

Malleus听懂了。

他保持着交合的姿势，带着Leona坐上桌子，手臂勾着他两边腿弯打开。裙纱胡乱地堆在他们之间变成缓冲垫，Leona背靠着他的胸膛，因为姿势变动把阴茎吃得更深，不由得小声喘息。

Vil解开了婚纱裙胸前的排扣。Leona的乳尖鲜红充血，看样子之前已被大肆玩弄过。他轻轻笑着低头，把红肿的肉粒含在口中舔弄，然后狠狠一咬。Leona似乎是嗜痛的，他不喜欢被粗暴对待，但身体有反应。Vil安抚地轻轻舔舐可怜的乳尖，在Leona放松下来后又是一咬。

“啊！混……账、不准……咬！”Leona连齿关都在抖。

“好，我给你赔礼道歉好不好？”Vil十分温柔地笑着，鼻尖亲昵地蹭他的脸颊。纤白的手指摸到被撑开的穴口，顺着缝隙拨动一会儿，悄悄探进去。

开始只有中指，指腹摸到微微肿胀的前列腺，若有若无地搔刮揉按。温水般的快感慢慢在腰间堆积，Leona潮湿地吐着气，没有注意到手指在慢慢增加。Malleus吻着他的后颈，像在舔一块快要融化的海盐巧克力，动作同样温柔。

他们像等待收网的猎手，收网之前还要营造宁静的表象。

另一根阴茎抵在会阴处，Leona终于清醒过来，喊着“不行”往后缩。但前后的退路都被堵死了，果实化作的情欲煎熬着他的思维，以至于他觉得一部分自己甚至是期待的——这想法让他感到恐惧。

Vil缓慢而不容拒绝地往里面挤。

后穴被撑到极限，Leona失控地哽咽着。他仿佛被串着架在火上烤，像灌满牛奶的水袋，煮到冒泡的糖浆，时时刻刻觉得再多一点就要溢出来。

有Malleus的精液作润滑，Vil的阴茎顺利抵进一个头，极致的包裹感让他妖冶的面容微微扭曲——太爽了，无论心理还是生理。他得意忘形地想去亲吻Leona的嘴唇安抚他，但被避开了，只能转而求其次去吻锁骨。

最艰难的是前端，后半段反而很顺利。

全进去以后Leona已经神志不清了，他和Malleus前后抽插时他只能口齿不清地喘息，宛如一只快被玩坏的布偶。因为Malleus阴茎的挤压，Vil抽插时的龟头死死顶着Leona脆弱的腺体，没几下他就射得一塌糊涂，全身发抖，像被贴在电极上的实验动物。湿热的黏膜渐渐适应了两根性器，温顺地吮吸包裹着它们。Vil高潮之前Leona又哆哆嗦嗦射了一次，这次只有一点点清透的液体，铃口可怜地翕动着，被Vil用指甲掐过后，Leona失去了意识。

他昏睡了差不多五分钟。Vil反正满足了一次，在这个时间里清理了下身，整理好衣物。而Malleus正好是不上不下的时候，苦闷地想了一会，还是退出来自己解决了。

Leona费力地睁开眼，伸手到穴口探了探，举到眼前，确认没有血丝后从桌上坐起身。他挽着层叠的凌乱裙摆，皱着眉朝地毯伸出小腿，脱力的样子非常好看，像刚被狠狠疼爱着度过初夜的新娘。

脚掌踏上地面时Leona趔趄了一下，在任何一个人来扶之前自己站稳了。落下的裙摆遮住他微微颤抖的双腿，如一场姿态完好的谢幕。

“行了，再见。”

Leona的声带像用砂纸狠狠磨过，沙哑得听不出原来的音色。他走到沙发边，打着呵欠倒进去。

床上的Leona是一杯甜而辣的酒，酒劲褪去之后他就凝固成撬不动的冰凉石头。

Leona不抗拒和他们做爱。但“不抗拒”和“喜欢”还差很远的距离。他不在意和他们的关系；不怕这种“关系”被其他人发现；不关心他们对他的想法是上心抑或冷漠。

在Leona心里，他们是什么呢？

固定床伴？

找消遣的无聊同学？

不自量力想羁绊他的蠢蛋？

而说到底他们中任何一个与Leona的关系都不足以被冠名。也许从开始起就走错了路。

狮子沉沉睡去。

他身无双翼，心却在遥不可追的夜空尽头。

弦月悬于窗沿，而月色晦暗未明。

【FIN】

Malleus和Vil都没有理清自己对狮的感情，他们对于“自己是真的对狮感兴趣”、抑或是“看上的东西有了竞争者所以彼此争夺”而感到迷茫。但不可否认他们对狮有同样的占有欲，所以忙着在身体上先打响争夺战。  
但是光凭占有欲不可能完全得到狮的心。完全的征服还有很长的路要走。  
不然就只能被狮当人形按摩棒（划掉）对待。

**Author's Note:**

> 【--碎碎念--】
> 
> 是底座厚重的圆角实木长会议桌，当床也ok那种。不然经不起三个大高个男性折腾呢。  
> 第一次写3P！给我自己鼓掌！  
> 3P我个人觉得比较棘手的就是，如果是两攻一受的情况，两攻之间没有什么交情，就很容易变成服务受的两个工具人。虽然这个场合也挺工具人的……不过Vil视角也算是表现出了他对这段三角关系的思考，以及他对Malleus和Leona想法的揣测吧。  
> 不知道大家觉得这锅肉怎么样呢。欢迎在评论。  
> 然后我滚去填兄狮和后狮两个坑了……


End file.
